


Did it hurt?

by NateTheWolf



Series: Tumblr Inspired One-Shots [5]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateTheWolf/pseuds/NateTheWolf
Summary: She just had to use a cheesy pick up line on a blonde woman that could very well be slowly dying, didn't she?





	Did it hurt?

It was Saturday, the 13th of October, 2018. It was the perfect time to make a soufflé. Well, to attempt to make one at least. Music played on the portable radio that was set on the table next to her. She danced a little bit to the music as she stirred the mix in the giant bowl. However, the lights flickered. It had been snowing for the past few days, so if the electricity shut off completely, she would be in trouble. 

“Damn, I hope that’s the only time they do that,” the brunette sighed as she looked up at the lights, that flickered again. 

She dropped her wooden spoon and walked over to the fuse box to check it. There was nothing wrong. Strange. The lights shouldn’t be flickering if the fuse box was okay. Then the music went to static for a few seconds. It made the girl jump and rush to the kitchen. 

“I swear, if this cabin is haunted.”

Just then, there was a loud crash outside. The girl jumped and looked out the windows, only to see a very small ditch. It was rather odd. If there was a satellite crash the cabin would probably be half gone, but it would explain the disturbance. However, a hand stretched out from the ditch. 

“I-Is that a person?” the tiny brunette asked herself and she rushed to get her jacket and shoes on. 

She ran out into the cold to check on the apparent person in the ditch. What kind of human could make a ditch like hole in the ground and still survive? There were no trees around. Upon closer inspection she saw a blonde woman in a tinged suit. Fire? Was there a plane crash? Did her parachute fail? She looked around and there was no sign of a parachute or plane crash. How did this woman survive? The girl looked at the woman, up at the night sky, and back down to the woman.

“Did it hurt?” she asked as she got closer. “When you fell from heaven?”

The woman looked up, saw the girl, and groaned as her head fell back onto the ground. “C-Clara...?”

“Sorry, I thought it would be funny,” the girl panicked as she slid down into the ditch and grabbed the woman’s arm to help her up. “Who’s Clara? Um, my name’s Winnie.”

The woman groaned again as she got heaved upwards and a gold tendril like light emitted from her hand and mouth. It slowly faded into the air like breath on a cold winter's night. Which, ironically, it was. Winnie found it odd that it was gold, but her main focus was helping the woman get into the cabin for warmth. 

“Clara...” 

**Author's Note:**

> This was done very quickly and now I cant find the post on Tumblr, I swear its out there.


End file.
